beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:OneVision
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! 30px|link=30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= Wenn du ein kleines Anliegen hast, oder wenn dich etwas bedrückt, einfach auf die Seite schreiben! Ich werde so schnell wie möglich antworten 30px|link=! Deine [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Gangan Galaxy Hallo Delilah, ich wollte fragen warum man den Artikel von Gangan Galaxy nicht bearbeiten kann? Ellen-Enya (Diskussion) 21:47, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Seite löschen Hey Deli, kannst du die Seite http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gill_%28BitBeast%29 löschen, es gibt sie ja schon: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gil_%28Bit-Beast%29 . Thx ;) Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:13, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Dario, dass du es mir gesagt hast ;) Die Seite wurde nun gelöscht! :D Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Nicht zu danken ;) Ist gut, ich hab es erst später gemerkt, als ich es schon die Kategorien hinzufügte ;D Ryuga.L-Drago99 Es gibt halt so Schlaumeier, die nicht nachsehen, ob die Seite schon existiert. Da kann es schnell gehen, dass eine Seite dann doppelt existiert! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Stimmt, so ist es :/ Ryuga.L-Drago99 Du sagst es ;) --[[User:OneVision|'OneVision']] 09:21, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Profil wie kriege ich es hin bei meinem profil diese vorlage mit dem status und so dazu haben (ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine ^^"") danke im vorraus Route 66 12:26, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi, klar kann ich dir helfen! Kennst du dich mit der HTML,-oder CSS-Sprache aus? Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Monster World hallo ich wollte sie fragen ob sie auf facebook monster world spielen. warum? ich habe ein wikia aufgebaut für das facebook spiel und ich spiele es selber. wenn sie mir eine Antwort geben, wäre ich sehr zufrieden. bis gleich Monstichen ^^ Hii erstmals, ich habe zwar facebook, jedoch kenne ich das Spiel gar nicht! Also spiele ich es dementsprechend auch nicht, sorry! :( Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! schade ist nicht schlimm. bis irgendwann mal. aber kannst ja mal in der wiki vorbeischauen. hauptseite wird bearbeitet! Monstichen ^^ ^^Okay! ;) Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Hier ist der Link! Monstichen ^^ Frage und bitte auf Seite löschen zuerst meine frage: was um gottes namen ist kyokuryuu?? und meine bitte: kannst du bitte diese seite löschen? http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Zurafa_(Energiering) ich habe mich selber schon daran verwirrt... es gibt ja schon eine zurafa (ER) seite und da ist diese ziemlich sinnlos.... so das wars schon ;) LG Sera :) Route 66 02:36, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sera! Ich danke dir für dein wachsames Auge! Es kommt schon häufig vor, dass hier zwei Seiten mit dem gleichen Namen existieren. Ich habe auch schon ementsprechend gehandelt und die Seite gelöscht. ;) Nun zu deiner Frage...Ich habe jetzt mal ein wenig im Wiki über das merkwürdige Wort "kyokuryuu" nachgeforscht und meiner Meinung nach hat das irgendwas mit der Codesprache oder so ähnlichem zu tun. Aber ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher und werde wohl nochmals hinter die Bücher gehen müssen!^^ Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Gekickt Hey deli, wieso wurde ich gekikt das war doch nur spaß sorry. Devise-Master000 17:39, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Du wurdest aus einem ganz simplen Grund gekickt: Du hast gespammt! Es wird schon genug gespammt im Chat und ich drücke da nicht immer ein Auge zu! Du sagtest, du würdest dich ändern. Hmm, ich sehe aber nichts davon und du bleibst gesperrt! So hart es auch für dich klingt! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seite gelöscht Hallo Deli, Du hast die Seite Posion Drive zu unrecht gelöscht. Special Moves gibt es sehrwohl im Anime. Phaidon 12:47, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erst einmal bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Kommentar einen Übernamen gibst. So weiss ich, worum es geht. Ich habe die Seite aus zwei simplen Gründen gelöscht: Zum Ersten, es hat nur einen Satz! Mit dieser Information kommt man definitiv nicht weit und es wäre noch besser, wenn der Special Move beschrieben worden wäre. Aber da dies nicht der Fall war, löschte ich die Seite. Der zweite Grund ist, dass ich noch nie etwas über diesen Special Move gehört habe. Von Poison Serpent ist mir nur "Serpent Venom Strike" bekannt und "Poison Drive" nicht! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Regelwerk Eigentlich hab ich aus langeweile das Regelwerk nochmal gelesen, aber da ist mir aufgefallen das manche Wörter falsch geschrieben sind. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen ;) Nana ist Papas Liebling! (Diskussion) 01:25, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen^^Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einmal das Regelwerk korrigiert, aber nur im Schnelldurchgang. So ist verständlich, dass immer noch kleine Fehler zu finden sind ;) Aber ich danke dir für deine Aufmerksamkeit! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seiten Hey, Ich wollte mal fragen ob du für mich mal ein Bild umbennen kannst, habe wieder ein Fehler gemacht, Sorry. (EIGHT23) Erst einmal bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Kommentar einen Übernamen gibst. Und zweitens: Ich habe dich schon einmal auf deine Bilder mit Wasserzeichen hingewiesen. Und da gibt es einen simplen Trick, diesem Fehler aus dem Weg zu gehen: Kontrollier, wie du deine Bilder benennst! Ich habe auch gesehen, dass du ein Bild mit Werbung hochgeladen hast. Und das ist hier strengstens verboten! So bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich für eine Zeit lang zu sperren! Und ich wünsche mir für die Zukunft (wenn du wieder einen Acc erstellst), dass du aufpasst! Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seite hey deli, wie du sicher weisst gibt es diese Seite schon: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Beafowl kannst du sie löschen? LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 10:35, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar doch ;) Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Tabelle für das Profil Hey, Ich wollte mal fragen wie man so eine Profil Tabelle macht ? Kannst du mir da weiter helfen? LG Ultimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 13:45, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar kann ich dir helfen! Aber als erstes bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Artikel einen Übernamen geben würdest. So weiss ich gleich, worum es geht ;) Nun zu deiner Bitte: Wenn du auf den Absatz "Weitere Vorlagen" drückst, erscheinen viele Vorlagen. Aber das sollte dich eigentlich nicht interessieren oder im schlimmsten Fall verwirren. Oben hat es ein weisses Suchfeld, und da gibst du einfach "Infobox:Benutzer" ein. Danach erscheinen ein paar Felder, die du mit deinen Angaben (also Daten) ausfüllen musst. Wenn ich das jetzt ein wenig umständlich, bzw. zu schwierig erklärt habe, dann einfach noch einmal nachfragen. Entsperrt Funktioniert nicht Deli,bin noch immer verbannt :'( 18:30, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Phil (Diskussion) Der Fall hat sich geklärt, hab ihn wieder entsperrt LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:00, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gut, das höre ich gerne^^ Und ich hoffe, dass kein Streit mehr zwischen euch entsteht! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Ideen fürs Wiki Hallo Deliah (hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Ich hab Blacky die Ideen schon aufgeschrieben und will auch mal deine Meinung hören .Also hier zu den Ideen... 1.Ein Artikel des Monats.Wir könnten im Forum darüber abstimmen welcher Artikel des Monats werden sollte.Dann könnten wir den Artikel auf der Hauptseite veröfeentlichen.Der hat eine Vorlage die (leider) jeden Monat nach Charakter bearbeitet wird. 2.Signaturen.Keine normalen Signaturen!Sondern besondere die so aussehen können:So etwa.Ich könnte Usern mit mind. 200 Bearbeitungen so eine herstellen die folgende Angaben mir sagen müssen: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift Du deinen Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, hier leider kein Farbverlauf) So das wars mal.Hoffe das die Ideen dir gefallen.Die Siggis sind halt anders als die die ihr hetzt habt deshalb ...aber ja das wars.Liebe Grüße -Kosma Snowberry 16:35, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte auch mal was dazu sagen, auch wenn ich nicht Deli bin (:D). Naja, rote Signaturen sind bisschen blöd, weil rot normalerweise hier die Farbe ist, die bei nem Link anzeigt, dass die Seite zum Link nicht existiert. Aber die Idee mit dem Artikel des Monats ist echt gut ;). Meine Signatur is auch nich so ganz normal ;). MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 16:43, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Lady Vader das muss nicht rot sein das war nur ein Beispiel.-Kosma Snowberry 16:48, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also die Idee mit dem Artikel des Monats gefällt mir gut. Und wegen den Signaturen: Meine Meinung ist, dass jeder seine Signatur so gestalten kann, wie er will. Man kann einfach eine Vorlagen-Seite für die Signatur erstellen und dann kann jeder User sich die Vorlage beliebig anpassen. Ich meine, jeder kann sich die Farbe oder die Schriftgrösse usw. aussuchen, die ihm passt. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Deine Benutzerseite Hey Deli, ich hab mir mal (aus Langeweile :D) deine Benutzerseite angeguckt. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass man wegen dem blauen Hintergrund den Text fast gar nicht mehr lesen kann. Es wäre schön, wenn du das ändern würdest. (wenn z.B. sich ein neuer Benutzer sich an die Admins wenden will oder sie einfach kennenlernen will (während ich das schreibe lache ich :D)). MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 08:44, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (wegen der Schrift: ich wollte mal was anderes als Times New Roman oder was das is :D) Ich werde es nicht ändern ;) Es bleibt so, wie es ist. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! P.S. Dann muss man sich halt ein wenig anstrengen, um es zu lesen. Burn Pegasus (Seite) Hallo OneVision, mir ist eben aufgefallen das du meine Seite Burn Pegasus gelöscht hast. Nicht das mich das sonderlich stört, weil ich die Seite mal so aus Spaß hinzugefügt habe. Aber ein anderer Admin hat mir gesagt, wenn ich so was mache, soll ich hinschreiben, dass der Bey nicht echt sondern erfunden ist und das hab ich dann gemacht. Ich hab diese Seite vor ca. einem Jahr erstellt und deshalb verstehe ich nicht warum du sie jetzt gelöscht hast. Burn Pegasus (Diskussion) 13:50, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich verstehe gut, was du meinst. Die Seite "Burn Pegasus" ist mir bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen und als ich per Zufall auf die Seite stiess, fiel mir auf, dass dieser Bey im Fachhandel nicht zu kaufen ist. Im Beyblade-Wiki werden nur Artikel (in diesem Fall Beys) erstellt, die auch im Fachhandel zu kaufen sind. Aber da der Bey eine Selbsterfindung ist, habe ich die Seite gelöscht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wie ich die Situation sehe. Und wenn ich, bzw. auch andere Admins das OK für den Artikel geben, dann werde ich meine "Aktion" rückgängig machen. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Hauptseite Hallo OneVision, da BlackStreet21 mir noch nicht geantwortet hat, wollte ich bei dir mal freundlich anfragen, ob ich für euer Beyblade Wiki einen alternativen Vorschlag für eure Hauptseite machen dürfte? Inhaltlich möchte ich dabei gar nichts verändern, lediglich das Layout ein wenig umstellen. Ich habe hier mal einen ersten Entwurf gemacht, wie ich mir das in etwa vorgestellt habe. Durch das kompakte zweispaltige Design würde weniger Platz verschenkt werden und man hat mehr Inhalte direkt auf den ersten Blick parat. Wie gesagt, ein erster Entwurf. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, ob er euch zusagt. Wenn ihr weitere Vorschläge oder Anregungen haben solltet, die ich für euch verwirklichen könnte, teile es mir ebenfalls einfach mit. Dazu sind natürlich auch deine Admin-Kollegen und alle aktiven Bearbeiter des Wikis eingeladen ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 14:14, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hii Micha, :ich danke dir für deinen tollen Entwurf! Ich finde es super von dir, dass du uns helfen möchtest! Mich spricht der neue Entwurf an, aber natürlich möchte ich noch die Meinungen der anderen hören. Wie du sagtest, benötigt der neue Entwurf weniger Platz, das finde ich schon einmal einen Pluspunkt. Vielleicht sollte man die "Einleitung" (also herzlich Willkommen im Beyblade Wiki...etc.) ein wenig mehr in Szene setzen. Sonst habe ich nichts zu beanstanden^^ Wenn Blacky mal in Skype online ist, werde ich ihn einmal auf den Entwurf ansprechen und seine Meinung dazu hören. Natürlich wenn das für dich okay wäre ;) :Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! ::Klar, absolut kein Problem ;) ::Micha (Talk) 11:28, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Micha! Da du mir auf die letzte Nachricht noch nicht geantwortet hast, versuche ich es einfach nochmals^^Meine Frage: Ich führe selber ein Wiki (das Queen-Wiki) und ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht bei der Hauptseite helfen kannst? Sie entspricht nicht ganz meinen Vorstellungen und meine Kenntnisse in der HTML,-und Codesprache sind auch nicht die besten :/ Ich hoffe, du kannst mir weiterhelfen! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Videos? Hi, ich wollte mal Fragen ob ich bei ein paar Artikeln z.b Samurai Ifrad Videos hochladen darf? (die Videos sind von mir selbst gedreht und handeln je nach artikel über diesen Artikel z.b Ifrad hat den ein Video über Ifrad und wie stark er ist) Weil ich bei den Artikel Kronus ein hochgeladennes Video (von Youtube) gesehen habe. Deswegen frag ich. Wenn du dir die Videos ansehen willst denn musst du nur auf mein Profil gehen. ^^ Ultimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 15:08, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar, kannst du gerne machen! Ich habe mir das Video angeschaut und es ist in Ordnung, du kannst es auf die Seite stellen. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link=